


Peach Suits You

by lrschiva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Panties Kink, Porn With Plot, Steve in Panties, this was an excuse to write a fantasy of mine tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrschiva/pseuds/lrschiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky might or might not have fantasies of Steve wearing women's undergarments. Steve might or might not do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first ever Stucky fic, sorry if it doesn't live up to their relationship's potential!! 
> 
> Anyways, this fic is based on a few posts on tumblr about Steve/Bucky wearing panties, a very pretty garter belt for sale and my own kinks (lol). I tried my best and I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add tags to this story! And, as always, please feel free to comment and leave kudos (they're both very much appreciated).

**1941**

 

 _Shit_. It’s really late. It’s really late and he hadn’t told Steve where he’d be going. Bucky’s gonna be in a considerable amount of trouble. As quietly as he can,  (which is not quiet at all) he unlocks their front door and steps into the apartment. When the door bangs behind him, Bucky whips around and shushes the door.

 

“Shhh… Stevie can’t hear you or I’ll – “

 

“You’ll what?” Steve says from behind him, making Bucky jump about a foot in the air.

 

Bucky takes a deep breath and turns around, ready to face the wrath of his best friend. Steve is standing in their living room only wearing his undershirt and boxers. Bucky’s eyes almost pop out of his head at the sight. Sure, he’s seen Steve dressed like this before, but it never fails to make his heart flutter. On top of that, he’s quite drunk, which always diminishes his control over his feelings.

 

But really, how could he resist this? Steve’s rubbing his eyes sleepily and his hair is sticking up completely on one side. He looks so adorable Bucky wants to kiss him. Bucky wants to take those slender hips in his hands and hug Steve’s bony body to his to see if his best friend is still sleep-warm. _I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid…_

 

“Bucky?”

 

Bucky startles a bit, his hazy mind catching up to the fact that he’s been staring a Steve’s torso instead of answering. He scrambles to say anything so Steve doesn’t think something’s wrong.

 

“I’ll be in trouble that’s what. Can’t leave my little housewife scared.”  Bucky sasses, hoping he doesn't look suspicious.

 

“I’m not your damn housewife Buck.” Steve says, seemingly not amused by Bucky’s joke.

 

Bucky tries to give his most charming smile as a response to Steve, but the moment is ruined when he trips over his own feet and almost knocks Steve down in the process.

 

“Jesus Buck, how much did you drink? You smell like a distillery.” Steve whispers as he helps Bucky upright.

 

“Enough for some fun.” Bucky winks at Steve and tries really hard not to slur his speech. Steve does huff a laugh at the comment.

 

Bucky playfully shoves Steve’s arm from his shoulders so he can take his coat off. He throws the coat in the general direction of the couch, hoping it lands on it. As he does so, he feels a skinny arm encircle his waist. Bucky looks down and sees Steve, who’s looking forward but is smiling.

 

“Hah… my joke worked.” Bucky whispers, as if it’s some grand secret.

 

Steve chuckles again and in lieu of talking starts herding Bucky in the direction of the bedroom. Bucky is not help at all of course, just seems to try and hang his entire body off of Steve.

 

Bucky falls onto his bed with all the grace of a circus elephant but immediately scoots over to give Steve some space next to him, a habit unbroken since their adolescence. Steve hesitates.

 

“Bucky, it’s best you ‘n me don’t sleep in the same bed, you’re gonna have a hell of a hangover and morning breath tomorrow. I don't need to be here for either of those things.”

 

Bucky really tries not to pout, but alcohol seems to diminish his control over his muscles as well. He pouts and Steve stares, looking as if having an internal war with his decision. No more than a minute passes in silence, when Steve heaves a great sigh and finally ( _finally_ ) sits down next to Bucky on the bed.

 

“Fine, I’ll stay with you a bit. Please stop making that face, you look ugly enough without it.” Steve says teasingly.

 

Bucky lets out a mirthful sound and slides down the headboard, laying down completely. He watches Steve do the same out of the corner of his eye. They lay like that for a while, leaving Bucky’s thoughts to roam freely. If he concentrates really hard, though, he can feel Steve’s minimal body heat from beside him. Sure, he can disillusion himself with moments like these; pretend that Steve’s presence on his bed means that his feelings are reciprocated. He can pretend what he thinks about every waking moment wouldn’t be mean time in jail or a death sentence. He can pretend Steve only lays down next to him because he can’t breathe when Bucky’s too far from him.

 

So, while Steve breathes next to him, Bucky thinks about those cold, blissful nights where he could rub Steve’s skinny chest with whatever paste the neighborhood doctor prescribed. He’d revel in being able to feel the pitter-patter of Steve’s fragile heart beneath those protruding ribs. He’d try and match his breaths to Steve’s congested ones. But the best moments, _by far_ , were the ones where he’d prop Steve against his own chest and feed him soup since the smaller man would lack the strength to do it. The memories almost make him wish for moments like that again.

 

 _I’m going to Hell. I’m hoping for him to be sick soon so I can touch him and not seem to have another motive for doing it_.

 

Of course, those moments were also the scariest for Bucky. Those moments Bucky was forced to think about a dying Steve, a Steve who’d leave him behind in this heater-less apartment, completely alone. Those days where Steve was sick, Bucky would be at war with himself. He’d be in ecstasy at holding the blonde so close and be dreading the though of his friend dying in his arms.

 

Suddenly, Bucky remembers where he is right now, and tries really hard to steer his thoughts away from dangerous ones before his pants get too tight. Their silence continues on for a while, only broken by the barking of the stray dogs outside. Both men were laying belly up, each staring up at the ceiling and completely lost in their own thoughts.

 

“So where _did_ you go tonight?” Steve asks eventually, hoping Bucky isn’t asleep.

 

“I went down to Josie’s.” Bucky answers truthfully.

 

“Oh.” Steve answers quietly.

 

Bucky waits for more.

 

“And did you… you know?”

 

Bucky doesn't need to look to know how pink Steve’s cheeks are now. And if he looks he might be tempted to say Steve looks like the most delicious peach in the world.

 

“Mhmmm,” Bucky takes a breath before continuing, “Her name was Louise. I was planning to do right by her. Take her on a few dates and all, but she’s the one who wanted to I swear.”

 

The thing is, Steve knows Bucky is speaking truthfully. He knows the type of guy Bucky is. He’ll do right by the girl and date her for a while; he wouldn’t treat her like anything but the lady she is. But Steve also knew that Bucky wasn’t always immune to temptation.

 

“Oh Steve, but you shoulda seen her. You would’ve liked her. She was all soft curves and a wicked mouth. Sassed me like nothing you ever seen. Almost outdrank me, almost.”

 

Steve just breathed, not saying anything.

 

“She was visiting from Montana or something, ‘n was renting a room above Josie’s. Outdrank me, took me upstairs and had her way with me. And later, told me I could skedaddle because she wasn’t looking for anything more than few hours of fun. She even took my cigarettes while I stood there like an idiot. Hell of a lady. Might just be the love of my life.” Bucky says with a bit of reverence in her voice, obviously joking.

 

“Yeah, hell of a lady…” Steve whispers to himself, lifting his body into a sitting position on the bed.

 

Confused at Steve’s sudden quiet disposition, he barely hears the _g’night Buck_ , choosing to replay the scene in his head to try and figure out why Steve seemed upset. Bucky only tells these stories because Steve needs to know what these things are like, being a virgin. He’s never seemed bothered by it before.

 

Steve had shut Bucky’s bedroom door, enveloping the room in darkness. Bucky lies there for a while longer, without moving, trying to quiet his mind a bit. But of course, his mind comes back to the details he left out of his story when telling it to Steve. Details like how Louise was a small blonde and had huge blue eyes that didn’t quite shine like Steve’s, but were a close match.

 

He didn’t tell Steve how from the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she’d take away some of the pain. The pain of holding back every waking moment, of wondering if Steve knew, if Steve would find him disgusting if he ever found out. The pain of having what he wanted in reach and never being able to have it.

 

But the most important part he left out was the thought he had the moment she took her clothes off. How Bucky’s tongue almost fell out of his mouth when he laid his eyes on her peach garter belt. How it perfectly enveloped her slim waist and how the clasps that held the pantyhose high only highlighted the soft curves of her thighs. Bucky had immediately put his hands on the undergarment and stared mesmerized. And, much to his surprise, immediately imagined what Steve’d look like in them.

 

He imagined how the peach would complement Steve’s pale chest and waist and how it would accentuate his slim figure. Bucky could clearly imagine himself clipping it on Steve in the morning and unclipping it at night, kissing Steve’s skinny thighs as he did it. He could imagine thinking about the fit of the garter belt while he worked down at the docks. How he would anticipate coming home and seeing his baby dressed up like that for him. Bucky had stared at Louise’s waist, lost in his thoughts, for so long that Louise had giggled and pulled him by his tie onto the bed.

 

Bucky didn’t tell Steve how as he took off her garter belt to taste her, he imagined it was Steve. Bucky didn’t tell Steve how when he came, the only reason he didn’t scream his friend’s name was because the sharp nails that scratched him were the opposite of Steve’s well-cut nails, nails of an artist who did not like graphite under them. In truth, Bucky never told Steve anything, because if he ever tried, he’d be telling Steve too much.

 

**

 

The world had gone to shit. No one knew what to do, except for Bucky and Steve. Enlisting. That’s what they had to do.

 

Steve was rejected time and time again. It hurt, but it didn’t hurt as much as it did when Bucky came back to their too-cold apartment in full uniform.

 

“They took me Steve. I have to go through some basic training and then I’ll probably be shipped out.”

 

Steve tried really hard, but he couldn’t keep in the tears. He cried because of the anger of rejection, the desperation of living alone and the fear of losing the only thing he loved in the world. But of course, he never told Bucky anything, because _if_ he ever tried, he’d be telling Bucky too much. So to Bucky, Steve’s tears were of frustration at being rejected, not tears of pure, desperate love.

 

Bucky held himself together enough to make an unappealing offer to Steve to go bar hopping. He made an offer he knew his friend would reject. Because once outside their building Bucky cried his heart out alone in a dim alley. He had known from the beginning the likeliness that Steve would go with him was extremely low, but it didn’t mean it’d hurt any less when he eventually found out. The tears flowed freely as desperation and loneliness wrapped around his heart.

 

Then, like a light bulb had gone off over his head, Bucky knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath and tried to wipe the snot off his face. He had to look as appealing as possible after all. He tried to breathe evenly as he climbed the stairs back to his apartment. When he quietly re-entered the apartment, he found the living room empty but felt a slight breeze, which meant Steve had opened the window and gone out onto the fire escape.

 

When he stuck his head outside the window, he was not prepared for the sheer beauty of what he saw. Steve was sitting in his work clothes, shoeless, with his chin resting on his knees. He was silently crying and looking at the sky as if praying to God. The moon shone strong that night, illuminating his face and highlighting certain strands of his straw-blonde hair. To Bucky, he looked ethereal. Bucky watched as Steve’s big tears rolled down his cheeks and fell to the streets below.

 

“Steve…” Bucky whispered as he silently climbed onto the fire escape.

 

Steve flinched, just barely.

 

“Steve, I can’t do this. I can’t do this anymore. And since I’m leaving, and we both know it’s probably gonna for good, I gotta tell you something. And you gotta promise me you won’t try ‘n murder me when I do.” Bucky pleaded, praying to God that it’d work, that his friend wouldn’t think he was a freak.

 

Steve still didn’t look at him, but Bucky needed to say it.

 

“The first time I saw you, I was about thirteen, and I saw you getting beat up in an alley. You were the scrawniest thing and these big tubs of lard were beating the living shit out of you, and still you fought back. Stupid move on your part,” Steve laughs, “and I knew, Mother Mary I knew, you were special. And when I saved you from those bullies, you turned around a punched me, screaming something about having ‘em on the ropes. Then you left and I laughed at an empty alley because I knew then and there I wanted to know who you were.”

 

Steve knew this story; he knew it by heart, as it was as important to him as it was to his best friend.

 

“Steve, we’ve been friends for years now, and every year it gets harder and harder. Harder and harder to keep this from you,” Steve fully turned to him, confusion etched across his face, “And if I leave without telling you, it wouldn’t be right.” Bucky paused taking a deep breath and glancing at the sky before turning to Steve.

 

“I love you. Actually, I’m _in love_ with you Stevie. I’ve been in love with your scrawny ass since the day you punched me.”

 

Bucky stared at Steve and Steve stared back. Bucky had just admitted his biggest secret and all he could think was how goddamn uncomfortable the fire escape’s bars were against his ass and how the breeze might be too cold for Steve’s lungs.

 

All Steve could think about was how this was the most perfectly imperfect moment in his life. He was covered in snot, Bucky’s eyes were red-rimmed, and they could be condemned to death.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Steve leaned forward. Bucky exhaled sharply and followed Steve’s lead.

 

They kissed beneath the clear sky, illuminated by the moon and witnessed by all the neighborhood cats and dogs.

 

\----

 

**1944**

 

“Nope, no. This is the stupidest goddamn plan I’ve ever heard.” Dugan argued around their campfire.

 

“Barnes, no matter what you bribe us with, we are not going to dress up as showgirls to cross a fucking border.” Morita exclaimed as he swung around his canteen in exasperation.

 

“Unless you nitwits can come up with a better idea that would give us a slight chance of not being obliterated by Hydra, please let the Cap and I know.” Bucky retorted.

 

When no one suggested anything, Steve smiled and huffed a laugh from his perch next to the campfire.

 

“I’ll make sure to get everyone’s sizes.” Steve said in a happy tone.

 

**

 

_What the fuck had he gotten himself into?_

 

It was one thing to be with Steve in secret, it was another to have to witness Steve undress and reveal a garter belt underneath his disguise. It was an entire other thing to have to will his blood to stop rushing south when surround by all the Commandos.

 

When Bucky had agreed to this plan, he did not believe he’d be witnessing this. He just thought that the disguises would be clothes, not undergarments as well. _Nope, no, I can’t deal with this. I can’t possibly be expected to handle myself and not fuck Steve right here, right now._

 

The thing is, while Bucky had told Steve something, he had not told Steve everything. And what he hadn’t told Steve included his fantasy of Steve in women’s undergarments. So, Bucky made some lame excuse about a bathroom break and avoided eye contact when Steve turned around to talk to him.

 

Bucky all but ran to isolate himself under a few trees and clear his thoughts. _Think about baseball scores, think about Dugan, and think about dentures._ Eventually, before his bathroom break was long enough to be suspicious, Bucky returned to their small clearing, disgusted but no longer in danger of a hard-on.

 

**

 

It was cold. So cold that Steve forced the commandos to pair up and share tents to try and increase body heat and avoid hypothermia. He had, of course, paired up with Bucky. (The commandos pretended they didn’t know the _real_ reason.)

 

Steve isn’t stupid. He knows what Bucky looks like turned on, and Steve _knew_ Bucky liked the garter belt on him. So he had sneaked it into his pack and while Bucky was on watch, put it on and waited.

 

When Bucky’s watch was over and he returned to the tent shivering, Steve got out of his sleeping bag. It wasn’t entirely dark but it also wasn’t light enough for Bucky to see. Steve knew they couldn’t risk putting on a lamp unless they wanted the commandos seeing them in compromising positions. Bucky couldn’t wait to snuggle up to Steve, who was as good as a walking furnace.

 

“Hey punk. Care to warm me up?” Bucky said in his sleaziest voice.

 

“Oh I’d love too. But it seems like I’m still caught in something.” Steve whispered back in what he hoped was a sexy voice.

 

“Hmmmm… Let me see if I can rescue Captain America from being ensnared.” Bucky knelt in front of Steve’s splayed form.

 

Bucky felt around for Steve’s legs and when he caught them, they felt weird against his hand. Puzzled, he ran his hands up Steve’s leg and his fingers kept getting caught in something thin, but soft. As he got closer to Steve’s groin he felt little clips.

 

It took a little while, but his brain finally caught up. Bucky inhaled sharply.

 

“You… you took the disguise…” Bucky whispered.

 

“Nope,” Steve popped the p exaggeratedly, “I only took what made your head turn like you’d seen a hundred naked women at once.”

 

Bucky tried to keep his breathing steady, “You took the garter belt?”

 

“Yup. And the pantyhose and panties too.” Steve said, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

 

“Oh god.” Bucky grabbed the garter belt and used it to leverage himself up Steve’s body.

 

He crushed his lips against Steve, earning a hum of approval from the other man. Steve’s hands moved to his hips as Bucky continued assaulting his mouth. Just the thought of Steve wearing what he was wearing made Bucky all the more desperate to get this moving faster.

 

When Bucky ground his hips against the garter belt, Steve groaned and flipped them over. He sat back on Bucky’s thighs and let Bucky run his hands up and down his hips and torso, trying to feel what his eyes couldn’t see.

 

“Steve…” Bucky said reverently.

 

Steve blushed. “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it. C’mere.”

 

Steve obliged, leaning forward and giving Bucky a peck on his lips. He then went south of Bucky’s face, peppering his necks with kisses and sucking on the pulse point until the older man let out a soft whimper. He continued his way down, sweeping kisses across Bucky’s pecks. He scooched his legs back, fully intent on blowing his sergeant, but before he could Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop.

 

“I wanna see you when you come. I wanna see you dirty up the garter belt. Please.”

 

Steve let out a small moan at the suggestion. He framed Bucky’s hips with his thighs and undid his boyfriend’s belt and zipper. When he finally touched Bucky’s cock, Bucky let out the quietest of groans. As he began jerking Bucky off, Bucky unclipped one site of the garter belt.

 

Steve bit his lip hard when Bucky reached under the lace and pulled his dick free.  Slowly, Bucky jerked him off. Bucky barely heard the whispered _let me_ before Steve’s hand took the place of his. Steve’s hand was big enough now that both of their cocks fit between the perfect grip the blonde’s fingers offered.

 

The combination of his imagination running wild and the feel of the garter belt against lean, hard muscle meant it didn’t take long for Bucky to come. This time, he came with a quiet exhale of his lover’s name, so soft and tender it pushed Steve over the edge a few moments later.

Bucky breathed heavily beneath him as Steve tried to come back from his high.

 

“It seems like the garter belt got a bit dirty I the process,” Steve chuckled.

 

“Good.”

 

Bucky was well spent and Steve had a few hours before his turn to watch their encampment, so they cleaned up as best as they could and settled for some sleep. Steve took off his underwear and garter belt and donned his Captain America clothes again before dozing off snuggled up to Bucky.

 

\--

 

**1945**

 

It didn’t matter that he wasn’t colorblind anymore; his light had left the world, taking all color with it.

 

\--

 

**2014**

 

Steve was frustrated beyond belief. He had him, he goddamn had him but he lost him again. Once again all color seemed to have been sucked out of his life.

 

\--

 

**2016**

 

It took a long time. It took a few months of intense therapy and brain rewiring before Bucky spoke to Steve of his own volition.

 

“We didn’t just love each other… we were _in love_ with each other right?”

 

Those were Bucky’s first words to Steve since the Helicarrier crash. Steve burst into tears and Bucky flinched back, afraid he had done something wrong and expecting punishment. Steve breathed deeply and in a broken voice answered the question.

 

“Yeah Buck, we didn’t just love each other.”

 

\--

 

**2017**

 

“Steve you reckless shit! You can’t just fucking launch yourself at an out-of-control helicopter, hope you land on it and stop it’s path mid-freaking-air.” Bucky screamed as he peeled off his gear.

 

“Buck, I calculated the risk and I’d rather risk myself then all the innocent civilians who would’ve died on impact.” Steve replied patiently, removing his mask.

 

“YOU’RE A NINETY-SOMETHING YEAR OLD MAN AND YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THOSE THINGS ANYMORE. YOU REALIZE THAT IT TOOK ME SEVENTY YEARS TO FIND YOU? I’M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN BECAUSE YOU DON’T VALUE YOUR EXISTENCE!”

 

“Technically, I found you. In like a sewer, with your arm pinned in place by a metal contraption, by the way. And I do value my life, but I also value the life of innocent people.”

 

Bucky, who had entered their bathroom walked right back out, naked as the day he was born.

 

“Steve, please. If this is gonna work, if I’m gonna be part of the Avengers, I can’t be having to worry myself with all the random risks you take, ok? I can cover your six, but I can’t program myself to anticipate and save you from every reckless idea you come up with.”

 

Bucky looked at him expectantly.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll try and be more careful and mindful of ‘my existence’, as you put it.”

 

“Punk.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Just get in the shower before I have to drag you into it.”

 

**

 

It was Natasha’s fault really. Or Pepper’s. Or Darcy’s. Who the fuck even knew whose fault it was? All Steve wanted to do was use the tower’s communal living room and watch a baseball game. But now, thanks to one of the ladies (or maybe one of the dudes), he was sitting on the sofa holding a Victoria’s Secret catalog in his hand.

 

It’s not his fault he calls their 0800 number to sign up for the monthly free panty deals and already buying a few pairs. It’s not his fault that as a way of apologizing for his recklessness, Steve will eventually lie on his and Bucky’s bed, clad in nothing but a peach-colored lace underwear, waiting for his boyfriend to come back from the gym.

 

**

 

Bucky was experiencing déjà vu. It was like that time out in the field all over again. Steve was there, in ladies’ underwear, waiting to be devoured. Bucky gaped and felt lightheaded as all blood left his head and began making his pants tight.

 

Steve laughed beckoned Bucky forward with a finger and the spread of his legs. Bucky followed his boyfriend’s lead, tongue almost lolling out of his mouth.

 

By the end of the night, Bucky had fulfilled a fantasy and made Steve come inside the lace by just mouthing his dick over the lace.

 

Safe to say Steve was forgiven this time.

 

**

 

It became a ritual. Every second Thursday of the month, Steve and Bucky would leave the gym together and log onto their laptop to choose the “most flattering color”. Steve would have done it himself but he wanted to “ensure you’re pleased with the choice Buck.”

 

Bucky could’ve told him that he’d be pleasing in any pair of panties, but decided helping to choose would be more entertaining. Plus, it only made him anticipate the packages’ arrival more.

 

Steve always chose at least one pair of pastel blue lacey ones, because he liked wearing those out in the field, under his suit. And since the Avengers were blasted by at least one death ray a month, there was a high chance that the panties would be ruined on missions, which only requires more replacements.

 

It was a weird system, but it worked.

 

Steve would never, ever admit that he felt more confident wearing those blue panties, but Bucky already knew, judging from the increase in successful hits JARVIS recorded from their battles.

 

**

 

The person who was least surprised of Steve and Bucky’s secret was Sam. Of course, he had once walked in on Clint and Coulson fucking on the agent’s desk chair. For Sam, if Coulson willingly ruined his office space, super-soldier boyfriends could be perfectly happy having their significant other in panties.

 

So when Sam walked into Steve’s and Bucky’s floor in the tower intent on convincing them to join him on his morning jog, and instead found Steve walking around in nothing but one of Bucky’s too-tight t-shirts and some low cut white silk panties, he snorted and walked right back out.

 

Steve laughed and walked back to the bedroom, showing off the newest pair to Bucky, who in an appreciating manner ran his hands over Steve’s exposed hipbones.

 

**

 

They came in a holiday-special deal. Yes, he splurged, but Bucky loved them beyond reason. Honestly the best $35.99 he’s ever spent.

 

When he gave them to Steve, Steve laughed but ended up with blown pupils and Bucky knew he’d done right by his man. The next morning, only two American flag panties remained from the three-pair pack Bucky had gotten Steve as a pre-birthday gift.

 

Another one would be found ruined in the wash by Darcy who, obviously, never lived it down when she found PROPERTY OF STEVE ROGERS scrawled on the inside of the hem.

 

**

 

And when Tony hacked Bucky’s phone for the umpteenth time and found tons of pictures of Steve in nothing but panties, he laughed so hard he nearly vomited his breakfast.

 

And if once a month Natasha and Steve took “secret” trips to the local Victoria’s Secret store everyone knew about, Bucky didn’t mind the fact that everyone seemed to know his kink all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr, my username is capdamn :D


End file.
